chicagomedfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncharted Territory
|next = |writer = Eli Talbert Safura Fadavi |director = Patrick Norris| runtime = 42 mins}} Unchartered Territory is the ninth episode of the second season of Chicago Med. Summary Dr. Choi is personally moved by the case of two MMA fighters. Dr. Manning and Dr. Rhodes help a patient with respiratory problems and Dr. Charles and Dr. Reese are in charge of deciding whether a patient should receive a heart transplant. April has complications in her pregnancy due to her TB meds while Jeff shares an old secret that leads to huge complications in his relationship with Natalie. Cast Main Cast * Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi * Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes * Marlyne Barrett as Maggie Lockwood * Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead * Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles * Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese * S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin * Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton * Mekia Cox as Robin Charles * Eddie Jemison as Stanley Stohl * Deron J. Powell as Tate Jenkins Guest Cast * Jaylen Moore as Aamir Hammad * Salar Ghajar as Cyrus Hammad * Zabryna Guevara as Meghan Scott * Michael William Freeman as Ricky Wade * Joey Morgan as Ted Baylor Plot MMA fighters Ricky Wade and Cyrus Hammad are brought in with severe injuries. Dr. Choi is assigned to their cases and finds that Ricky is especially violent, shouting death threats to the other fighter, Cyrus. He is irritated by this and does not take well to treating him. Cyrus, on the other hand, is polite and also very religious. His brother, Aamir, is annoyed that the fight did not stop earlier and that it is the reason his brother is in hospital. A CT scan after Cyrus falls unconscious reveals there is bleeding in the brain and that Cyrus has slipped into a coma and there is little chance of him waking up. His parents are in a bad state, confirming Dr. Choi's previous suggestion that the fight was also a racist attack because the family is Muslim after his parents state that this was an attack on the "Muslim boy". He relates at a personal level and is moved by the parents and brother's will to keep praying for Cyrus in turns on the prayer mat. Dr. Choi then sees Ricky finding his way to Cyrus' room and is about to stop him - he asks why Cyrus hasn't returned to the room opposite his own. Aamir lashes out on Ricky, but the father extends a hand and Ricky joins the family to pray for Cyrus. Dr. Manning attends to a university student, Ted, who is brought in after he collapsed. She confirms that it was the diabetes but his stomach pain reveals he also has gallstones. She and Dr. Halstead hurriedly send him to radiation to stabilise him but he also has lung cancer and the radiation causes the masses to burst and kill Ted instantly. Natalie blames herself, especially when Dr. Stohl tells her that he will be using her case and steps to go through her mistakes to the med students - Halstead tells her it was his decision too. Dr. Charles is assigned to assess whether one of the patients - Meghan Scott - is a good match for a heart transplant by Dr. Goodwin. He has a talk with her with Dr. Reese with him. Afterwards, Dr. Charles reveals he doesn't think Meghan is a good fit, as she was an addict and after the heart transplant, she could easily relapse and so, there are other patients who would have a higher success rate. Sarah isn't happy with this, and neither is Dr. Rhodes, whose patient it is. Rhodes tells Charles that he doesn't think there's a chance of that happening but Dr. Charles thinks Meghan is too dependant on her daughter, who is too young to take care of her. He reveals to Sarah that relapsing is easy, and that his brother did the same. However, he realises he can't base his decision on his own personal life and so, goes ahead and ticks her off as a suitable receiver. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes